Words Like Art
by ltlerthqak
Summary: Every open door offers the chance of a great story. Ours started with a slip of pink paper...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This little fic came about in an unusual way as I started it last year for a contest. After I was ¾ of the way done, I realized it didn't really fit the criteria, so I packed it away in my magic box. A few months ago, I was feeling quite emo while writing Gio and decided to pull this back out of the magic box, figuring I needed to write a little fluff. Unfortunately, Gio demanded my attention, so the writing and editing of this took much longer than I'd anticipated. This poor story has been packed away and pulled back out so many times, but it's finally complete.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**~*Words Like Art*~**

It amazed me how quickly I had grown accustomed to being invisible. People walked past me every day, looking but never seeing. To most of them, I was just the outfit – black tuxedo with tails, white shirt, red vest, top hat. I blended into the fabric of the city - one amongst many, indistinct and mundane.

To the family I worked for, I was the faceless employee that opened their door, washed their car, took out their trash, collected their mail and carried their bags. They called me when they wanted to stop unwelcomed visitors from entering, kick out boyfriends after an argument or clean up the sick when they had a little too much to drink. I was the nobody that made their plushy lives easier, quickly disappearing from their thoughts as soon as I'd completed the assigned task. Sometimes sooner.

No one took the time to notice the man – or men – underneath the uniform. No one paid attention. The Cullen Group employed four doormen. Each of us wore a nametag on our lapel – a discreet gold-plated metal rectangle with "Anthony" etched in black.

Not a single one of us bore the name Anthony.

We guarded the entrance to a small lobby that provided access to the family's personal elevator deep within Cullen Tower. When Carlisle Cullen designed this high-rise in downtown Chicago, he added the private entrance so he and his children wouldn't have to mingle with the building's other tenants and guests . . . wouldn't have to breathe the same air as the "common" folk who lived and worked in the tower.

There were numerous benefits to being one of the richest men in the country; one of them was apparently being able to buy a modicum of privacy and segregation.

I wouldn't know anything about the benefits of a rich man, though. The Cullen Group paid me almost twice as much as I had made as a Chicago Police Officer, but that didn't mean I was wealthy. It only meant I could buy a one-bedroom condominium in the River North neighborhood I loved instead of renting one.

It seemed the cycle of buying and selling knew no limits. Carlisle Cullen bought everything he needed, everything he and his family wanted – real estate, cars, privacy, security, grades, jobs, people to do their dirty work. He concluded his transactions quickly, quietly, with a stealth I'd once admired.

It took me four months to decide on a condo and purchase it; it took Carlisle Cullen five minutes to pick me from a group of beat cops and purchase me.

And I'd never even realized I was for sale.

As I sat alone in my living room night after night, I wondered if my decision to leave the CPD was worth it. If the money that came with the long hours and crazy schedule was worth the sacrifices I'd made in my personal and professional life. I'd barely dated since quitting the force, and I'd stopped visiting the local cop bars when I realized my new career made me an outcast amongst the people I once felt a kinship with, the ones I thought were my friends.

In the back of my mind, where I could hide the thoughts that kept me awake at night, I wondered if anyone would ever really see me again, or if I'd eventually just fade into the background, absorbed by the concrete and stone.

.

.

**~* Tuesday, May ****5****th *****~**

I glanced at the monitors on the desk in front of me, noticing a door swinging open on the eighty-ninth floor. That floor was home to the two Cullen sisters – half-sisters, actually – Alice and Rosalie. They were exact opposites in looks – one short and dark-haired, the other tall and blonde.

When I first came to work in the little marble lobby, I thought they were each unbelievably beautiful. As time went on, I realized how selfish and manipulative they behaved. How the ugliness in their hearts overrode the pretty eyes and full lips.

Neither one ever noticed the different faces of the man inside the uniform. The few times one of them deemed me worthy enough to look upon, their eyes never truly met mine - their facial expressions caught in a battle between apathy and disdain.

I watched Alice Cullen as she quickly walked down the hallway toward the elevator that would deliver her to this lobby. Straightening my jacket, I stood and walked to the doors that lead to their private parking spaces. It was a Tuesday afternoon, and Alice had class at DePaul University. If she didn't hurry, she'd be late – again. Carlisle wouldn't be happy if he had to bribe yet another teacher to raise his youngest daughter's grade to a passing level.

Alice's failure as a student wasn't public knowledge, nor was her father's propensity for bribery, but we doormen made sure to notice the details of the people who employed us.

As the elevator bell sounded, I pushed open the door to the garage and moved out of her path. "Good morning, Miss Cullen," I said quietly, bowing slightly as she hurried past me. I didn't expect an answer, nor did I expect her to look up from her iPhone before the clacking of her heels stopped when she reached her car. Yet, for the first time in almost six months, Alice Cullen did something unexpected – she spoke to me.

"Anthony," she said, just as she reached her Lexus SUV. I spun to face her, schooling my face into a blank expression so she wouldn't see my surprise. "I'm bringing a friend home with me this afternoon. Make sure there's a parking space available for her."

With that, she hopped up into her luxury SUV and started the engine. I nodded once in her direction though she didn't need the confirmation of my acceptance. Anthony always did what she told him to do.

I stepped back behind the desk just as the phone rang. The only people that used this number were the Cullens and the other doormen. I could easily guess who was on the other end of the line.

"Anthony speaking. How may I help you?" I tapped a pen on the desktop and scanned the monitors just in case. Being unprepared for a Cullen was a sure way to lose the prestigious title of Anthony-the-Doorman.

"Hey, Edward. It's Mike."

I closed my eyes and adjusted my bowtie. Mike Newton was scheduled to take over the door in an hour. If his previous behavior was any indication, my day was about to get much longer.

"Yeah, Mike. What can I do for you?" I could hear the frustration in my voice, but I refused to temper it. I'd already worked almost twelve hours and I really wanted to go home.

"Look man, I know I'm supposed to be there soon but I've got a bit of a crisis," he replied. I rolled my eyes. Everything was a crisis to Mike. "Jessica scheduled an ultrasound for this morning but they had to push it back, and I don't even want to go but the hormones are making her a total bitch, so…"

"Mike, what is it that you need?" I said, interrupting him. If I didn't keep him on track, he would talk for an hour without ever saying what he needed; without ever asking me to forego my plans so he could put off donning the Anthony name badge for a little while.

"I need you to cover for me for, like, an extra couple of hours. I swear I'll make it up to you."

I sighed as frustration scraped and burned along my chest. Mike had been becoming more unreliable ever since he met and quickly impregnated his current girlfriend. He'd also become as irritating as a rock in my patent leather dress shoes. He liked to tell me that he'd return the favor once I finally started dating someone.

As if I needed him to remind me of my dismal personal life.

I snorted a single laugh and threw the pen across the desk. "Sure, I'll cover for you." I clenched the muscles along my jaw as my frustration grew, hoping I could get him off the phone before my temper snapped. "Just get your ass in here as soon as possible."

He let out a breath on the other end of the line. "Thanks, Edward. I owe you one."

Truth be told, he owed me about twelve, but I gave up counting awhile ago.

Four hours later, I was still behind the desk, watching the monitors, planning how I was going to kill Mike Newton without getting caught.

The motion sensor for the garage blinked, and I turned to see Alice's Lexus roll slowly into her parking space. A nondescript white Toyota followed behind her, stereo blaring. The lighthearted sound of The Beatles singing _I Want to Hold Your Hand_ sounded through the speakers, ending abruptly when the driver cut the engine. I stared at the monitor a second longer than normal, unsure what to make of the car. Alice Cullen didn't associate with people who drove older model Toyota sedans.

My police training kicked in as thoughts of a Cullen in danger raced through my head, and I rushed to the door leading into the garage. The paparazzi or some gossip reporter could have followed Alice; it'd happened before. Last time, Eric, one of the other Anthonys, actually had to pull the revolver we all wore under our coats. Apparently, Alice had been her charming self to the wrong people that day, and they tried to retaliate by cornering her in the garage. Big mistake on their part - Carlisle Cullen didn't hire just anyone for the job of Anthony.

I watched through the peephole as Alice stepped out of her truck. I could hear the murmur of voices coming from the garage but had yet to see the driver of the Toyota. I slipped my arm under my jacket and released the strap on my shoulder holster, just in case.

I slowly opened the door with one arm, keeping my other hand wrapped around the grip of my gun, when Alice approached. She was talking animatedly to the person behind her, and her syrupy voice both grated on my nerves and made me relax at once. She obviously knew the person with her.

As Alice moved past, my eyes met those of her friend, and my heart almost stopped beating. She was beyond beautiful. Long, dark brown hair curling past her shoulders, full pink lips turned up in a small smile, delicate little chin absolutely begging to be nibbled - but what really stood out were her big brown eyes . . . which were actually meeting mine . . . looking at me, into me.

Seeing more than just the uniform.

"Good afternoon, Miss Cullen. Ma'am." I smiled and nodded slightly to the ladies, holding the mystery woman's gaze. She smiled back at me, her eyes traveling down the length my body and back up. I feared for a moment that she'd laugh at the ridiculous coat and vest, but she didn't. She did something no one else had done.

She returned her gaze to meet mine, looking straight into my very soul, and smiled a little wider.

Alice didn't respond to my greeting, not that I expected her to. She simply walked across the small room and into the open elevator, leaving her friend behind.

"I'm Bella." She spoke quietly, her delicate voice skimming along my senses. I froze, not knowing what to do. No one, not a Cullen or a guest, had introduced themselves to me since I came to work here three years ago.

She blushed a little and dropped her head, breaking eye contact with me. I took a deep breath to clear my confusion and boldly reached forward, brushing her fingers with my own. I didn't plan to touch her as it was definitely something that could get me fired, but I felt the need to reassure her, to calm her . . . to reinforce this fragile thread she spun from the moment her eyes met mine.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. I'm Edw-uh-Anthony." For the first time since I'd started working for the Cullens, I stuttered a bit over the fake name, wishing I could have met her anywhere but here.

I didn't want her to call me Anthony.

She glanced back up at me, that small smile returning to her pretty face. Her tongue peeked out from between her lips, and she looked as if she were about to speak when Alice interrupted.

"What are you doing, Bella?"

I took a small step away and brought my hand back to my side just as Alice leaned out of the elevator. My smile dropped and my back straightened, the doorman in me rushing to the forefront. Alice wouldn't be happy with me if she thought I was fraternizing with one of her friends.

"I was just introducing myself," Bella replied, still staring at me. Her eyes were such a deep brown, almost black around the edges, with lighter flecks ringing the irises. I could have easily stared into them for hours, memorizing every detail, but we didn't have that kind of time.

And I didn't have the freedom to behave as Edward . . . there was only room for Anthony in this uniform.

"Bella," Alice said, sounding exasperated. "You don't need to introduce yourself to the help. Hurry up; I want the cook to make us a late lunch before my sister comes home."

I looked at the floor when Alice called me 'the help' and quickly stepped behind the desk. I took a deep breath as I glanced over the monitors, trying to calm my pounding heart. I'd forgotten; for one brief, exhilarating moment, I'd almost forgotten how far out of my league the beautiful brunette was. This was my job, catering to arrogant rich people and doing my best to blend into the background. I shouldn't need Alice Cullen to remind me of my station around here. I shouldn't assume one of her friends would want anythi—

Suddenly, I felt a warm pressure on my wrist and looked down, surprised to see someone else's finger running down my hand.

"It was nice to meet you, Edwanthony."

Before I could respond or even pull myself together enough to do more than stare at my wrist, Bella stepped into the elevator with Alice and the doors slid closed. I waited by the monitors, a slow grin spreading across my face, knowing I would catch one more glimpse if I watched the hall on the eighty-ninth floor. And I did, and she was still unbelievably beautiful.

Later that night, in the warmth and privacy of my shower, I thought of those big brown eyes, her innocent words and that single, silken touch. Wanting, craving, desiring - I called her name as my body trembled in its release.

.

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**~* Saturday, May ****9****th *****~**

My heart raced, my dick hardened and my face felt warm the second my eyes met the beautiful brown ones that had haunted me all week. I'd never been so thankful for the coverage of the ridiculous jacket the Cullens forced us to wear as I was at that moment.

"Good morning, Miss Cullen. Miss Bella." I loved the sound of her name on my lips, loved the way my tongue caressed my top lip when I spoke it.

"Morning, Edwanthony." Her subtle whisper sent chills up my spine, and I shivered slightly. A warm hand touched mine as she moved past me, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. I felt something light but stiff slide across my palm, and I waited until the elevator doors closed to examine it.

Pink, black – so ordinary and yet so surprising.

Bella had pushed a small strip of pink paper into my hand. I could see writing on it, the slanted cursive letters calling to me. I unfolded it to reveal four words I never thought someone would ask me in this lobby.

_What's your real name? ~B_

For minutes or hours, I stared at the delicate writing. The way the way her S curved back over itself, the sharp points of her R. Her handwriting reminded me of her – unencumbered, sensual, beautiful. I turned the paper over and quickly wrote my response on the back.

_My name is Edward__. ~E _

Hours passed slowly; time trudged forward at a tortuous pace. Finally I saw Bella come through the door on the eighty-ninth floor alone. A bit of panic flared in my chest. We had strict rules regarding contact with the Cullens and their guests, and there were cameras taping our every move.

As much as I wanted to talk with Bella, this wasn't the place for it.

I opened the door to the garage as soon as the elevator bell sounded. "Have a good afternoon, Miss Bella." I did not meet her eyes. I knew if I looked at her, I would talk to her . . . I would touch her . . . I would be fired.

And though I may have hated my job, I also needed it.

She slowed in front of me but didn't stop or speak. I felt guilty, afraid my sudden coldness would make her think I wasn't thrilled that she'd given me the little note. Before she could step completely through the door into the garage, I took a deep breath and a huge chance.

"Excuse me, Miss Bella, but I believe you dropped something."

I bent at the waist and pretended to pick up the pink slip tucked away in my palm. I glanced at her briefly as I handed her the paper, willing her to look at me, to see me again. When she met my gaze, I moved my eyes to the cameras mounted on the ceiling to our left and right. She followed mine, confusion quickly morphing to understanding. Relief flooded through me – she knew. She knew why I had to be so formal, why I couldn't laugh and smile and chat with her like I wanted to.

"Thank you," she whispered, her hand with the paper clenching into a fist. Our eyes met for a beat, entire conversations passing between us silently, before she turned and walked to her car. I stood in the doorway and watched her drive away, wondering when I'd be able to see her again.

.

.

Over the next three weeks, our conversation continued on simple slips of pink paper. Every Tuesday and Saturday Bella visited with Alice Cullen on the eighty-ninth floor while I sat at my desk below and fantasized about her talking to me, laughing with me, touching me . . . kissing me.

**~* Tuesday, May 1****2****th**** *~**

_How old are you? I'm 22. ~B_

_I'll be 27 in June. Have you always lived in Chicago? ~E_

**~* Saturday, May 1****6****th**** *~**

_No. I grew up in Phoenix but moved here when I was accepted at Northwestern. I've learned to love Gore-Tex and down-filled coats. June birthday – which day? And what's your favorite dessert? ~B_

_Two questions? Getting a little greedy there, Miss Bella. My birthday's on the 20__th__. I like yellow cake with chocolate frosting best. Simple, but it's always been my favorite. You went to Northwestern? I thought you went to DePaul with Alice. How do you know her? And what are you studying? ~E_

**~* Tuesday, May 1****9****th**** *~**

_Greedy? Me? What can I say - when I find something or someone I'm interested in, I want to learn everything about them. Carlisle's first wife and Alice's mom, Carmen, went to high school with my dad, which is how I know the family. Carmen asked me to tutor Alice so Carlisle would stop complaining about how much money 'her' daughter is costing him. He's quite the charmer, from what I remember. __How did you end up working for the Cullens? ~B_

_So you're interested in me? That's good to know. I met Carlisle when I was still just a beat cop. He only hires ex-cops as doormen because he tends to believe everyone is out to get him. The hours are decent and I get paid well, so I can't really complain. I'm hoping to save a bit more and then go back to CPD. I miss it much more than I thought I would. What's your favorite part of the city? Oh, and the feeling's mutual, Miss Bella. ~E_

**~* Saturday, May 2****3****rd**** *~**

_CPD – you're a cop? Will you show me your gun? Favorite place - the end of Navy Pier; it's touristy but the view is beautiful. I practically lived out there the first summer I moved here. I still spend most Saturday afternoons there in the summer. I like watching the people and the boats. If you could only watch one movie for the rest of your life__, what would it be? ~B_

_I USED to be a cop, now I'm a doorman. And I'd be happy to show you my gun, but it's at my condo. Looks like you're going to have to stop by. One movie? The Godfather – best movie ever made! If you didn't have responsibilities here, where would you go? ~E_

**~* Tuesday, May 2****6****th**** *~**

_I couldn't just stop by. What if you had company? I'd hate to interrupt if you were on a date or something. I'm not a Godfather fan, but the last guy I dated looked a lot like Fredo - no lie. Though that's not why I stopped seeing him. Yellow hankie, left pocket - Google it. If I had no responsibilities here, no ties, I'd live in Texas. I love it there. If it was only for a vacation, it would have to be an island somewhere. I'm not picky, I just like the sun. Are you close to your family? Tell me about your favorite relative. ~B_

_Should I be afraid to Google yellow hankie, left pocket? I think I should be. I come from a huge Irish-catholic family from the south side. Go White Sox! My favorite would have to be my Grandma Irene. She's really spunky and full of life, even at 78, though I hate her cat. Do you have any pets? (If you have a cat, I promise to try not to hate it.) And just so you know, I haven't been on a date months, though I'd really like to . . . soon. There's this beautiful brunette I've got my eye on. ~E_

**~* Saturday, May ****30****th**** *~**

_How soon for this date of yours? I'm not the most patient person, you know. I have a goldfish named __Jake who is five years old . . . really. Repeating one of yours, what's your favorite part of the city? ~B_

_My favorite place in the city would be anywhere you are. Would you like to go to dinner Saturday? ~E_

**~* Tuesday, June ****2****nd**** *~**

"Good afternoon, Miss Cullen." I looked hopefully behind her, waiting for the familiar white car. Alice Cullen didn't look up as she sashayed through the open door and into the elevator . . . alone.

I never heard the elevator doors close or the bell as it reached the eighty-ninth floor. The only noise in the small lobby was the uneven thumping of my heart as it slowly crumbled with the knowledge that she wasn't coming.

I held onto the hope that she'd be back. Perhaps she'd taken a long weekend to visit her family in Phoenix, or she wasn't studying with Alice because of the holiday. I would probably see her again on Saturday.

I closed the door softly, the subtle click of the latch like a gunshot to my ears.

**~* Saturday, June ****6****th**** *~**

No white Toyota, no brown eyes, no notes . . . I had nothing but a huge, gaping hole in my chest where my heart once beat.

.

.

**~* Saturday, June 1****3****th**** *~**

"Did you grow a vagina or what?"

I choked on my beer, nearly snorting foam through my nose. Garrett, one of the other doormen, just smirked at me from across the table.

"What the fuck, man?" I glared at him and wiped my face on a napkin. Garrett signaled to our waitress, his girlfriend Kate, for two more. Once she dropped off the bottles, he turned back to me, a serious expression on his face.

"Not to be all _Steel Magnolias_, but you've been a moody bastard for weeks, and I think it's time to just . . . you know, talk about it and shit."

Out of the three guys I worked with, Garrett and I were the friendliest away from the job. He was another ex-cop, lured away by Carlisle's money and a safer work environment. We'd decided to grab a few beers at a local pub after my shift. I thought it was a good idea at the time, but I was beginning to regret the decision. I hadn't told anyone about Bella and the notes . . . or the way she just disappeared.

I took a pull from my bottle, pausing to collect my thoughts before sighing. "I kind of met someone, but it ended before it even really started."

Garrett continued to stare while I peeled the label off my bottle. I was thankful for the distraction when Kate walked back over to us.

"Hey boys. Do you need anything?"

I was shaking my head no when Garrett said, "Bring us each a Gentleman Jack on the rocks. Okay, babe?" My eyes darted to meet his just as Kate smiled and walked toward the bar.

"Whiskey?"

Garrett shrugged and took a pull from his bottle. "If you were anyone else, I'd buy you a beer, point you in the direction of the nearest cooch and remind you to wrap it up before you get your dick wet." I cringed at the imagery, and Garrett chuckled for a moment before turning serious once more "But man, you're Edward. I've seen you turn down more tail than most men could ever have a chance to hope for. You don't really do the whole fast-and-loose thing, so if you're upset because of a girl then it's a whiskey-worthy moment."

I nodded once as Kate put the glass in front of me, the toffee-colored liquid almost to the rim. She smiled and patted me on the back before walking away.

Garrett lifted his glass. "To the women that tie us into knots. God help us if they ever figure out the power they have over us." I snorted a laugh before taking a sip, the whiskey burning all the way to my gut.

"So," Garrett said as he placed his elbows on the table and leaned toward me. "Tell me about her."

I paused, thinking I shouldn't bother, but then my resolve broke.

I told him about meeting her at work, about the notes. I told him how she would smile at me when she thought Alice wasn't looking, and how her eyes never left mine when she walked through the lobby. I told him about all the questions, including the final one when I asked her out to dinner. And I told him how disappointed I was when she disappeared without a word.

"I feel like a fool," I said at the end, spinning my now empty glass on the table. "I really thought there was some chemistry between us, but she never came back."

"Well, it's not like she could just walk up to the door," Garrett said. I stilled my fingers and stared at him, my brow knitting together in confusion. "The building security wouldn't let her into the garage without a pass from one of the Cullens."

I shook my head. "But she could have come to the pedestrian door."

Garrett rolled his eyes. "Have you forgotten how fucking hard that door is to find? There's no way she'd know it was there unless someone showed her. And we both know Alice Cullen doesn't walk anywhere, so you can bet your Bella doesn't know about that door."

My eyes widened as I realized how right he was; that door was next to impossible to find. Building security sent deliverymen through the garage because it was easier than trying to explain the door hidden behind the marble columns outside.

"She never called." I sounded unsure even to my own ears, knowing the argument Garrett was about to make.

"You said you never gave her your number."

I nodded. "True, but she could have called the desk phone."

"So you gave her the desk number." Garrett smirked at me.

"Well, no. But—"

"But nothing," he interrupted. "That number's unlisted. If she tried to reach the building, she'd be directed to those idiots at the main desk."

I felt a tiny twinge of hope in my chest before reality crashed back into me. "She stopped coming." I stood and threw some money on the table. "Thanks for listening. I know you're trying to help, but she's friends with Alice Cullen. If she wanted to see me, she could have."

"Edward, there are a hundred reasons why she might have stopped coming to the building. Maybe you should try to find her."

I snorted and shook my head. "How? I don't know her phone number, I don't know where she lives; hell, I don't even know her last name!" I caught Kate's eye across the crowd and signaled that I was leaving. She smiled and waved before turning toward another customer.

"You're an ex-cop," Garrett said. I turned back to him, surprised when I saw him glaring. "If you really wanted to find her, you would."

I slowly backed toward the door. "I don't think she wants to be found." I turned and grabbed the door handle, pulling it open just as I heard Garrett yell from behind me.

"Don't be such a coward, man." His words made me freeze in mid-step. "Anything worth having is worth working for . . . worth fighting for. Track her down, find her, and give her the chance to tell you why she stopped coming. If you don't, you'll always wonder."

I waited a beat before walking out the door, Garrett's words chasing me through the streets.

_Don't be such a coward._

_._

_._

_._


	3. Chapter 3

**~* Saturday, June ****20****th**** *~**

"Good afternoon, Miss Cullen." I didn't bow towards Alice or Rosalie when they walked past me into the garage. My mind was elsewhere; trapped in an endless loop of brown eyes, pink paper, and words spoken over whiskey. I hadn't attempted to track down Bella in the week since my night out with Garrett, and the longer I waited, the more distracted I became.

"I'm driving," Alice said.

"Whatever. We need to pick up Tanya. Are you bringing your new pet?" Rosalie asked, her nasally voice irritating me.

Alice made a noise somewhere between a snort and a cough. It reminded me of when my grandma's cat used to throw up one of its fur balls. Nasty beast.

I took a step back into the lobby, grateful neither woman had been paying attention to me, not that I really expected them to.

"You mean Bella?"

My heart froze in my chest. I held the door open a crack, hating myself for eavesdropping simply because her name had been spoken but unable to stop myself.

"Fuck and no." Alice used her key fob to unlock the doors of her Lexus. "I told her to go back to the trailer park the second I took my English Lit final back in May. I still can't believe the things I have to do to keep Mom and Daddy happy." She climbed up into the SUV but left her door open while she settled herself in the seat. "Thank God she agreed to come here to study. It would have been so embarrassing if the press had gotten wind of me slumming around with her."

Alice slammed her door and started the engine, the roar following me back into the lobby. I stood in the middle of the small room, stunned and wishing I could kick my own ass.

Three weeks! I'd wasted almost three weeks feeling sorry for myself instead of trying to find the girl that'd stolen my heart so effortlessly. A million thoughts of what I should have done screamed through my head, but none of them mattered. The only thing I could focus on, the only thing that could make it through the cacophony in my mind, was that I needed to talk to Bella.

But first I needed to find her.

I raced to the desk, knocking over the cup of pens and pencils we kept near the phone. Cursing under my breath, I picked them up and threw them on the desktop while reaching for the phone. It was already after one; I didn't have much time left to search for her today. I dialed the first number I could think of, praying someone would answer.

"Hello," a man's voice said, and I sighed in partial relief.

"Garrett, this is Edward. I need a major favor."

"What's up, man?"

"I need you to cover my shift. Tonight. Now."

"Ah, man. Kate's gonna kick my ass. She wanted to go see some comic down at Zanies."

"I wouldn't ask if it wasn't an emergency." I held my breath through his silence, and finally said the only words I thought might help my case. "It's . . . it's Bella. I think you may have been right, and I just . . . I need to—"

"Say no more. Kate will understand when I tell her it's for the mystery woman. Just give me thirty minutes to get there."

I sighed in relief, grinning. "Thanks, Garrett. I really appreciate it."

.

.

I cursed under my breath and leaned on the horn again. All those notes passed back and forth, and never once did I ask her last name, her address, her phone number. I didn't even know what neighborhood she lived in.

But that didn't mean I was clueless as to how to find her.

I remembered the note about Navy Pier, about how much she loved to sit and people watch on Saturday afternoons. I just hoped I wouldn't be too late.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon." I revved the engine and gripped the steering wheel tighter. The sun burned through my windshield and the heaviness of the air made it almost uncomfortable to breathe. Thankfully, I'd changed into my street clothes before leaving Cullen tower; otherwise I'd be melting in the driver's seat.

Traffic was a nightmare heading east across Michigan Avenue. There were too many people clogging the sidewalks, too many tourists shopping the Magnificent Mile. Taxis and handsome cabs blocked the right lane, and the left was held up due to someone trying to turn left on Michigan Avenue . . . on a Saturday. Damn tourists.

I glanced at the clock and swore again when I saw it was almost three. Bella had said she spent most Saturday afternoons on the pier. With the way traffic was moving, or not moving, it would be almost evening by the time I made it the last couple of miles to the parking garage.

When the light once again changed from green to red without my being able to move even one car-length forward, I screamed and punched the dash.

"Mother-fucking-son-of-a—"

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

I spun and glared at the man leaning down by my open window, surprised when I saw the familiar face.

"What are you doing down here, Mike?"

"Jess wanted a cupcake, so we took the train over to Sprinkles." He motioned over his shoulder. I smiled and waved at a very pregnant woman I assumed was his girlfriend who happened to be double-fisting chocolate cupcakes. "So what's going on? Late for something?"

I leaned my head back against the seat. "Yeah. I needed to be at the pier like thirty minutes ago but this traffic just won't move."

"It'd be faster to walk," the blond said, turning to see all the cars still waiting for their chance to cross Michigan.

"Yes, yes it would. Unfortunately, I drove my car, and now I'm stuck."

Mike looked over his shoulder at the woman with the cupcakes then back down at me. "Get out of the car."

"What?"

He opened my door and stepped back. "Hurry up and get out of the car." I did what he asked, still confused. "Jess and I will wait in this mess and find a place to park it." He climbed into the seat and leaned toward the passenger side. I could hear the clink of my keys knocking together but couldn't see what he was doing. After a moment, he handed me the fob for my keyless entry.

"Here," he said, motioning to Jessica to get in on the other side. "I'll text you with the spot once I park it, and I'll leave the keys and the ticket in the glove box."

I stared at him, dumbfounded. "You don't have to—"

Mike interrupted me as he slammed the door closed. "I owe you about fifteen favors, so just go have a good time and forget about this."

I smiled, utterly stunned by his generosity.

"I don't—" I swallowed and glanced at the traffic once more, knowing this was my only chance of possibly getting to the pier in time. "Thanks Mike. Really." I leaned down and waved at Jessica. "Thanks a lot. You have no idea how much I appreciate this."

"No worries," she said, licking icing from her fingers. "This is what friends do."

I hit my fist against the roof of the car twice before turning and running through the waiting cars. With a little luck, I could be on the pier in ten minutes. I ran as fast as I could through the throngs of tourists and locals shopping their Saturday away. The lights changed in my favor, and I was able to continue straight across Michigan Avenue without stopping.

I ran all the way to the pier, only slowing down once I'd made it past the fountain out front. There were people everywhere – on the grass, at the outdoor tables of the restaurants, blocking the walkway. I weaved through the masses as I headed toward the end, knowing the crowds would thin out once I passed all the major attractions.

My nerves roared to life when I reached the steps leading up to the Ferris wheel. This was the only place I knew she might be - what if I couldn't find her? The crowds had lessened considerably by the time I reached the stained glass museum, and I was able to walk in an almost-straight line to the beer garden. Once I made it to the outdoor bar, I started scanning the crowd in earnest.

I headed to the end of the pier just as the band began to play. The opening notes of _'I Want to Hold Your Hand'_ drowned out the murmur of the people around me, and I smiled. I hoped that the band choosing that song, the song Bella was listening to the first time we met, was a good sign.

I pushed through the last of the crowd and walked to the end of the pier. There were fewer people here, mostly couples cuddled on the benches or families watching the boats sail by. I'm sure I must have looked like a man watching a tennis match, what with my head whipping back and forth.

I walked along the curved railing – watching, seeking. For ten minutes I paced from one side to the other and back, begging, pleading with whatever deity I could think of for a glimpse of brown hair and pale skin. I climbed onto the seat of an empty bench and looked over the crowd again, my heart in my throat, knowing this was my final effort.

Still, no Bella.

My heart plummeted, and I hung my head. She wasn't here. My one chance and I'd failed. There was no way I could find her in a city this size when I didn't even know her last name. There wasn't anything more I could do. With no hope left, I slowly stood and started the long trek back to land.

I kept my head down as I worked my way through the crowd, mostly oblivious to the laughter and music floating on the air. I was almost to the beer garden when something hard and sticky slammed into my left leg, knocking me into the concrete steps leading to the ballroom.

"Sorry, mister!" A little blonde girl yelled as she ran past me with a stick of blue cotton candy in one hand. I shook my head and glanced down at my leg, not surprised to see blue fluff clinging to the skin below the hem of my shorts.

"Wonderful." I slapped at the blue sugar sticking to my leg right as the band stopped playing. The sudden quiet surprised me, and I looked up at the stage just as the guitarist walked to the front of the stage.

"A very good friend of ours needs a minute of your time, folks." His voice bounced around the space, echoing off the brick walls surrounding the garden. I shook my head, giving up on the blue sugar, and walked past the stage.

"Um, hi. I'm Bella."

Her voice pierced the noise of the crowd and pulsed through me. I froze, unable to move forward, yet too terrified of being wrong to turn around and look.

"If you're a regular pier visitor, you may have already heard this speech of mine over the past few Saturdays."

I turned slowly, my heart pounding so hard in my chest, I was sure the people around me had to be able to hear it. When I finally saw the woman standing at the front of the stage, I inhaled shakily and smiled.

Brown hair, pale skin, soft curves and a smile that shone brighter than the sun above. My Bella stood on the raised platform, clinging to the microphone with one hand while holding a small box in the other.

She dropped her head for a second and then looked back up at the crowd. "Six weeks ago, I met a handsome, charming, interesting man. I was really looking forward to getting to know him better, but circumstances came between us, and now I don't know how to find him." I stepped toward the stage, weaving through the people standing and watching Bella as she made her plea. "He knows that I spend my Saturdays on the pier, and I'd hoped he would try to find me here. So Edward, if you're somewhere out there, I'm here – I've been here – waiting for you. Thank you."

She stepped back from the microphone and leaned up on her toes to whisper to the guitarist. He nodded and smiled at her before taking the microphone again.

"Apparently tomorrow is mystery-man's birthday, so we're going to play him a song!"

Bella climbed down from the stage as the band began playing the happy birthday song. I rushed through the remainder of the crowd, desperate to reach her side before she disappeared again. I passed the final person standing between us just as Bella looked up.

Time stood still when our eyes met. We hovered in our own world - no crowds, no loud music, no lights – just the two of us, looking shocked yet smiling brightly at each other.

"I didn't know if you'd be here," she said, taking a hesitant step toward me.

I stepped forward, wanting to run to her, but resisting the urge. "You stopped coming, and I didn't know why. I thought you didn't—"

She was shaking her head before I could finish the sentence. "I did. I wanted to, but I had no way to contact you after Alice—"

"I know." I stopped directly in front of her, mere inches between us. I wanted so badly to touch her, to reach out and make sure she was really there, but I didn't want to scare her. I knew if I touched her now, with the way my entire body was vibrating at her nearness, I'd pull her against me and never let her go.

The band continued to play in the background - some jazzy number I'd heard on the radio, though I didn't know the name of the song. People danced and sang around us, yet we stayed locked in our bubble, staring and smiling. After a few moments, she lifted the little box higher. There on the top was that familiar pink paper, words like art dancing across the lines.

_Happy birthday, Edward. ~B_

I glanced between her and the box, unsure. She smiled again, giving me the confidence I needed. I took the package from her hands and set it on the table next to her.

"You bought me a present?" I asked. She stepped closer, her body brushing against mine. I smiled wider, my eyes darting to her lips. I could hardly breathe, the clawing hunger to touch her, hold her, kiss her constricting my chest.

She nodded, and her face flushed a bit. "It's just a cupcake. I wasn't even sure if I would see you again, so—"

"What flavor?" I interrupted her, grinning, knowing already what was in the box but wanting her to confirm it.

She looked me in the eye, her gaze steady as she whispered, "Yellow cake with chocolate frosting, of course." She brushed her fingers against mine and every ounce of my restraint fled my body.

I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her against my chest. I'd never been so happy, so grateful, to have a woman in my arms. I kept my eyes locked with hers as every nerve ending in my body fired in sequence, ripples of pure pleasure rolling over my skin.

"I've missed you." I leaned down and pressed my lips to hers softly, sweetly. She sighed, her breath washing over me as her hands moved over my shoulders and into my hair.

"The answer's yes, by the way," Bella said softly, her lips brushing against mine. I furrowed my brow a bit, confused. She licked her lips and took a deep breath. "You asked me if I would have dinner with you in your last note. If the offer's still on the table, then the answer is yes."

"Yes?" I whispered. She nodded slowly, her eyes never leaving mine. She reached behind her, pulling something from her back pocket. She brought her hands between us and smiled as she unfolded one more pink strip of paper. There, in the loops and swirls I'd know anywhere, were three of the most beautiful words ever written.

_Yes. Always yes. ~B_

_._

_._


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is for Marvar - may your wand be springy and your broomstick stay hard. ;-)**

**.**

**~* Saturday, ****March 25****th**** *~**

"Hurry up, Edward! Alice's bit is on next."

"I'm almost done." I stirred the melted butter into the popcorn, poured the mixture in a bowl, and rushed out of the kitchen. Jake swam to the top of his bowl as I walked past, and I rolled my eyes at him. The damn thing was a total beggar when it came to popcorn. I tossed a kernel into his bowl with practiced ease and smiled.

Bella and her immortal goldfish had moved into my condo in River North shortly after I rejoined the Chicago Police Department two years ago. Without her love and support, I never would have had the guts to leave the Cullens and go back to the job I loved. It definitely wasn't an easy decision. My hours fluctuated, the money wasn't nearly as good, and the job was far more dangerous than being a doorman. But Bella knew it was what I really wanted to do, so she pushed and prodded until I finally traded one uniform for another - one that filled me with pride and purpose, one that gave me back the life I'd so desperately missed.

"I can't believe she'd be stupid enough to let this happen." Bella shook her head as she took the popcorn from me and shifted over, giving me room to sit next to her on my couch. We'd argued over this couch just hours before. She hated the dark leather monstrosity, but I had bought it when I first moved in and didn't want to strain our finances buying a new one. The fight hadn't been a bad one, but the making up was especially sweet. Bella's pale skin against black leather was one of my favorite sights – and the real reason why I refused to get rid of the couch.

"My dad said Carmen and Carlisle cut her off after she left her husband," Bella said, pulling me away from my memories. "I think she saw what it was like to have a little fame along with her wealth and missed it once that whole sham was over. It makes me wonder if she did this on purpose."

"You think she'd sink this low just for a little cash and notoriety?" I turned toward my beautiful girl and snorted. She had that "well, duh" look on her face. I seemed to be on the receiving end of that look a lot since she moved in. "Okay, yeah. She'd totally do something like this."

Bella grinned and threw a piece of popcorn at me. "Of course she would; she lives for the attention! That girl was nothing but trouble. I almost wish she'd never come into my life."

I shook my head and pulled her closer. "I, for one, am very thankful for Alice Cullen being in your life." I glanced over her shoulder, focusing on the black and pink, the swirls and points mounted under glass. Bella's mom framed the notes that brought us together a few weeks after I made an impromptu trip to see her six months ago . . . the first and only visit without Bella by my side.

Bella pulled back and gaped at me a bit. "Are you crazy? She's rude, arrogant, a total manipulator, and she—"

"And," I pressed a finger against her lips to silence her, "she is the person responsible for bringing you into my life."

As much as I hated working for the Cullens, I had to be grateful for them. Without that job, without the stupid uniform and the "Anthony" name badge, I never would have met the stunning woman in front of me. I never would have known what it felt like to be loved completely and endlessly.

I never would have felt so vibrant.

Bella's expression quickly morphed to a loving smile, and she kissed my fingertip softly. "You're so cheesy sometimes."

I laughed, knowing how right she was. "But you love me anyway."

"I do." Her words made my heart race and my blood rush south. I pulled her onto my lap, grinding her down on me, nearly spilling the popcorn across the floor. I loved moments like this – unrestrained and impetuous, just she and I giving into the love and lust we always felt around each other.

"Two more weeks," I murmured before pressing my lips to hers. She shivered and wrapped her arms around my neck, groaning quietly when my tongue slid against hers.

My mind flitted back to those pink slips of paper, particular words and moments standing out in my memories. The first one she wrote to me, asking me my name. The _Happy Birthday_ ones she'd given me every year. The note I'd taped to her coffee cup one morning, asking her to move in with me. The one she wrote on my first day back with the CPD, the words _I am so proud of you,_ dark and thick.

And the most important one, the one that had a place of honor in the center of the frame, black matting underneath; the one written only a week after I'd visited her mother and father on different sides of the country. The one I'd handed her while we watched the fireworks from the beer garden at Navy Pier.

The only one with words like art in two different handwriting styles.

_You are my forever, my home, my life and my heart. I want nothing more than to have you near me, always. Will you marry me? ~E_

_Yes. Always yes. ~B_

"And in local news, Alice Cullen, daughter of billionaire Carlisle Cullen, has once again found her private life made public." Bella jumped off my lap and sat beside me, both of us staring at the television. "A clip from a sex tape involving Miss Cullen and former American Idol contestant Jasper Hale has gone viral, only six months after her divorce from husband James Dolton, from the cast of the reality show _Chicago Shore_ and son of Rockford Mayor George Dolton."

The show cut to what was obviously a low-end camera recording showing an indistinct hotel room . . . in night-vision. Alice was sprawled across the mattress, legs bent and knees in the air. Her skin was tinged green; her eyes glowed in the dark.

"She looks like some kind of possessed zombie-munchkin from Oz or something." Bella cocked her head to the side and scrunched her nose.

I recoiled as zombie-Alice smiled in what she must have thought was a seductive way at the man entering the shot. His skinny, tattooed body slithered over to the bed and stood at the end, right between her spread legs. The way he positioned himself seemed more utilitarian than sexy – like he was standing at a urinal instead of over a lover. I almost wanted to see the full tape just to figure out what he was about to do.

"C'mon, baby," zombie-Alice said, her sugary-sweet voice almost making me gag. "Mommy wants you to give it to me good."

"That's just nasty," Bella said, turning her face into my shoulder. I chuckled and wrapped my arm around her, breathing in her scent as I nuzzled her neck. Instinctually, my lips and teeth found the sensitive spot just underneath her ear. I spent several moments licking, biting and sucking that flesh, making Bella moan and shiver, hoping to distract her. It didn't hurt that I loved it when she shivered against me.

The show switched back to the hosts, who continued discussing Alice's fall from grace. Her husband had left her after only two months of marriage when a TMZ reporter captured her and Rosalie discussing the second season of his reality show which contained a little full-frontal nudity. Alice could be heard telling Rose exactly _how_ little his full-frontal really was.

Of course, I remembered the night that story broke for an entirely different reason; it was the evening Bella gave me my favorite note after we had celebrated our one-year anniversary – the one that said simply _I love you – truly, completely, endlessly. _That particular note sat in the upper right-hand corner of the frame, right next to one that read _Congratulations, beautiful._ _I can't wait to strip you out of that graduation gown later tonight._

Bella's mom had a good time laughing about that one . . . and a few more that should have probably remained private. But having your future mother-in-law read the dirty thoughts you wrote to her daughter was nowhere near as humiliating as having Conan O'Brien compare your penis size to a roll of Life Savers on national television.

"The Cullen camp has been unavailable for comment, but our Hollywood correspondents caught up with Jasper outside his apartment building in the West Loop." The scene cut to a greasy, over-styled man wearing faded jeans and a black Hollister t-shirt. He strutted toward the camera, wiggling his body much more than seemed necessary, before stopping and tossing his dirty hair out of his eyes.

"First, I want to thank my fans for their support during this difficult time. You've all made this week easier with your tweets, emails and iTunes downloads of my first single, _Candy-Coated Ass_."

Bella chuckled, and I lifted my head from her neck to watch this living, breathing train wreck. I would never be able to reconcile the Alice Cullen I knew with the one currently dating Jasper Hale – the struggling musician and all-around fame-whore. Though perhaps "dating" was stretching their relationship status a bit.

"What Alice Cullen and I have is special," he said, smiling and winking into the camera. Bella made a retching noise. "From the moment I met her while I was touring with _American Idol_, I knew we had a deep, soulful connection. I totally plan on taking her with me for my solo club tour kicking off next month in Belleville, Michigan. Check out my website, Jasper Hale dot weebly dot com, for possible passes to come show your love to my gal and me." A man in an ill-fitting suit standing next to him poked his scrawny, skull-covered arm. Jasper glared at him for a moment, but then a look of surprise crossed his face and he turned back to the camera. "Speaking of Alice, she's the love of my life, and sex with her is a beautiful, private thing. I don't know who illegally distributed our personal recording, but I am going to find out. And once I figure out who hacked into my Facebook page and stole it, I'm going to make them pay!"

Bella laughed so hard, tears ran down her face. "He's going to make them pay all right; probably for every copy they sell of the full tape."

"I seriously doubt there're many people out there that are into zombie-munchkin porn." She raised one eyebrow. "Okay, fine. Maybe there are some people into green skin, glowing eyes and two-foot height differences between partners." I grinned at her before tossing some popcorn in my mouth.

Two seconds later, I choked on the kernels, coughing and sputtering as I pointed at the screen. Bella looked scared for a moment until she finally turned just in time to see Jasper duck back into his building.

"Holy shit!" she said, looking at me with wide eyes. "Yellow hankie, left pocket!"

.

.

.

* * *

><p>*clicks the complete button*<p> 


End file.
